


it's early in the morning (i'm laughing at the sun)

by akissontitan



Series: In the Nicest Way [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Trans Characters, bigender ryuu, plotless fluff nonsense, sleepy crows, trans girl asahi, trans guy noya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City living wasn't all bad - especially when he got to wake up sandwiched between his two favourite people, slivers of sunlight sneaking through the bedroom curtain, beaming straight onto their newly assembled queen size bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's early in the morning (i'm laughing at the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> This has No Plot literally it's just The Poly Pile waking up and being kinda gay.
> 
> I recommend reading the whole series in order, but hey, I'm not your mum. The next edition will be the final one for this collection, so watch out for that coming some time later this week!
> 
> Title is from All I Need by AWOLNATION, which is honestly just. so sweet and Very Noya

When he was a kid, mornings where Noya's favourite time of day. He'd wake up with the sun - earlier even, sometimes - and bound around the back yard of his father's home until someone woke up, shrill little voice detailing all the exciting adventures he was gonna have today to anything that would listen.

As he grew, some parts of him changed, but some remained the same: getting up for school or club in the morning was not always easy, but there was always something that made him feel tingly while watching the sun climb over the hills as he walked to school.

Now that he lived in the city, he no longer got that rush of excitement from watching the sun come up over an undisturbed horizon. The smog and tall buildings ruined the view, and the bright neon shop lights made dawn a little less special. Still, city living wasn't all bad - especially when he got to wake up sandwiched between his two favourite people, slivers of sunlight sneaking through the bedroom curtain, beaming straight onto their newly assembled queen size bed.

Noya blinked open his eyes and removed a numb arm from underneath Asahi's still-sleeping form, batting a few strands of her hair off his face with fingers that didn't quite remember how to work yet. He was pretty sure that his girlfriend's hair was on some kind of mission to strangle him every night, but he could hardly be mad when she looked so _cute_ , all curled up and warm from their combined body heat.

He rolled over, assessing his other partner, whose snores had thankfully tapered off into a gentle whistle at some point during the night. Between the two of them, Noya had no idea how he ever managed to get any rest. He adjusted himself so he could busy one hand massaging Ryuu's head, the noise offense forgiven for now.

Asahi's alarm crowed suddenly, heralding 6am and time for she and Noya to start getting ready for work. Noya scrunched his face up at the sound. Despite his preference towards mornings, and the promise of an exciting, exhausting day ahead, Noya didn't feel particularly inclined to move from his spot. 

Asahi shifted slowly after a few piercing beeps of the alarm, hauling herself into a sitting position with what looked like a tremendous amount of effort. She turned towards him and gave him a sleepy smile, before wiping her hair out of her face and leaning over to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. With the arm that wasn't occupied scratching Ryuu's scalp, he dragged her closer, eking another three proper good morning kisses out of her before she made a quiet sound and lumbered off the bed and toward the door.

"If you're doing coffee, make one for me too!"

She turned in the doorway and squinted in his direction, brain clearly still slow from sleep. "You know you can't handle caffeine, Yuu..."

Noya rolled his eyes. "Make me something that _tastes_ like coffee, then. With sugar. And cream."

He heard her mumble something that sounded like _yes, your highness_ , but let her off without reprimand in favour of nuzzling closer into a slowly awakening Ryuu. It was amazing how shrieking alarms had no effect, but as soon as he or Asahi started talking, the bald teen would inevitably begin to stir.

"Mmph.....erch..."

Noya nodded solemnly. "I agree, buddy. G'mornin'."

Ryuu stretched out, joints popping lazily and making Noya antsy to exercise his own body.

"Girl day today. Morning to you too, bony-ass." The bald girl reached around and poked Noya in the side, making him squirm. Okay, maybe his partners weren't the only ones who committed the occasional sleeping sin.

"Oh, look at you, making cohesive sentences before nine!" He exclaimed, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"Big words for a little man."

"Ooh, now you gotta put a dollar in the _overdone short jokes at Noya's expense_ jar."

"I'll show _you_ overdone. Once I regain my fine motor skills."

Asahi backed into the bedroom, three mugs in her hands full to the brim with steaming refreshment. "Noya, stop bothering Ryuu, poor thing doesn't even have classes until noon."

She handed a mug to Noya and one to Ryuu, who perked up instantly at the sight of the terrifyingly strong black coffee that she and Asahi enjoyed. Noya sipped his decaf with marshmallows and cream with a scowl. He could _totally_ handle caffeine. Probably. If the two of them ever let him try.

"Pronouns today?" Asahi asked between sips.

"Girl day. She, her, et cetera. Can I borrow your beanie today? The ones with the pronouns on it?"

"Sure, you're always welc-"

Noya's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, almost spilling his drink as he jolted with excitement. "Wait, oh my god, I have two girlfriends today! _Fuckin' solid_."

Asahi raised one arm and flicked him in the side of his head. "And people say you're the sharp one in the mornings."

Ignoring her, Noya turned to Ryuu, nuzzling his face in the side of hers and pressing a few toothy kisses to her jawline. "You know, we could totally just stay home all day, and--"

"Nishinoya. We have work. Go have a shower and get changed." Asahi smirked, hurrying him off the bed with the hand not cradling her mug.

"Will you guys shower with me?"

_"Go!"_

\--

The walk to work through the city streets toward work was less exciting than back when he'd walk to school through the Miyagi countryside, with the crisp air and the sun shining the promise of new adventures down upon him. Still, with Asahi beside him, bundled up against the morning chill and sipping away at her second coffee of the day, and the promise of Ryuu waiting at home when he returned, Noya couldn't think of much he'd want to change.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not mean to imply that noya only wants to do Naughty Things when ryuu's having a girl day (he always wants to do naughty things), but there is something exciting abt having two hot gfs to kiss.
> 
> come theorise with me abt noya's childhood and give me more excuses to write Girl Day!ryuu over at [the tumblypoos](http://nixiad.tumblr.com/) or [the twittyboos](http://twitter.com/caointeach).
> 
> I'd really appreciate a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
